


Tryst Of Necessity?

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Over time do two members of the cast fall in love?  Read the story to find out who it is....





	Tryst Of Necessity?

The two main characters in this story had always believed that they would live life as straight men. That all came crashing down one day.

The first time they made love they blamed doing it because they hadn’t been with their significant others for months. That it was done without thinking, without feeling, believing it was a necessary evil to relieve a feeling in their gut. After all, not being with your girl for months at a time makes you jump in bed with a person of the same sex. And to boot, a co-worker.

The next time was when the gang was together for a bit in Los Angeles to celebrate the ending of Whose Line’s run. The men were fools, thinking after their first rendezvous that they would be happy once they were back with their woman. Once the younger gentleman was checked in he threw his suitcase in his room and proceeded to bed the older gentleman.

They had to be careful about others seeing them. They tried to spend every free moment possible together in one’s room. They both began to realize how quickly the relationship was going. At the end of the trip they agreed to separate. Temporarily ending all forms of communications with each other. This would give the parties time to figure out what they wanted.

While the younger man had nothing to lose but a girlfriend who was more a fuck buddy than anything else; the older gentleman, who was married, had a lot to lose.

Both contacted their respective best friend for advice. The younger gentleman’s best friend fully supported him to drop the girl and begin the new relationship with the older gentleman. The best friend did warn his buddy that the relationship may not happen because the older gentleman may come to the conclusion that leaving his significant other would cost him too much.

The older gentleman’s best friend wasn’t sure about him leaving his significant other and beginning a relationship with what essentially was there co-worker. As the older gentleman talked about what he was feeling and experiencing with his new found love, the best friend could see a light in his eyes that he had not seen in a while. At the end of the conversation the best friend said, “If it makes you happier to be with him instead of her, I will support you but you need to be sure of this because once you decide to leave you can’t go back.” The man, grateful for the support, throughly understood how much was on the line with this decision.

~*~

A month passed with no communication from either party. The younger gentleman was desperate and his best friend didn’t know if he shouldn’t reach other to the party. His best friend was miserable and he wanted to know what the other gentleman was thinking. Instead of reaching out to the older gentleman, he decided to reach out to his counterpart, the best friend. Why couldn’t he? At least he would have a clue to what the other man was thinking. Right? 

So he did. Unfortunately, the other best friend didn’t know what was going on either. He hadn’t talked to him in the month speak sabbatical either. He didn’t know either if he should call or text to see what the older gentleman was up to. 

“That’s so unlike him not to be in contact with you.”

“I know, but he needs time to figure things out on his own. I don’t want him to make the wrong decision.”

“I know but our buddy over there is absolutely going bananas. To be honest with you if we don’t hear something soon he’s going to do something stupid.”

“I know but there’s so much on the line for him as well.”

“I know that but I hope he makes his decision soon.”

~*~

It would be another week before any news.

Drew Carey had convince the cast of Whose Line to join his new show, Improv-A-Ganza. Unlike Whose Line, this show had more improvers; the point system was gone; and new games, but the best part was no censors since it was the Game Show Network and no Hoedowns.

Many of the performers had come down a week or so early so Drew invited everyone who had checked in to have a Sunday Brunch together so everyone could get either know or catch up with one another. The plan was for the best friends and the younger gentleman to go to the brunch the next morning, meeting there at 10:00 a.m.

Well that was the plan. This time though the plan wasn’t executed as planned.

The two best friends showed for brunch; the younger man didn’t. Best friends panicked and worried. So where was the younger gentleman? He was contently dozing in the arms of his lover, after a passionate night and morning of love making.

Looking at the time, the older gentleman, texted his best friend.

The older gentleman’s best friend phone buzzed in his pocket:

Ryan, You and Chip don’t worry. Jeff and I are together and have been making up for lost time. The four of us we’ll meet up for dinner together tonight.

“Colin?” Chip whispered to Ryan.

“Yeah,” Ryan said. As the two of them walked into banquet room, Ryan commented, “And they lived happily, ever, after.”


End file.
